Le Bracelet
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: TRADUCTION - Spoilers : saisons 7 et 8. Voici l'histoire du bracelet que porte House dans la saison 8.


**Titre** : Le Bracelet / The Bracelet  
**Auteur** : CSINYlovexx4ever  
**Disclaimers** : House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
**Spoilers** : Fin de la saison 7 et globalement la saison 8.  
**Commentaires** : Bonjour tout le monde! Nooon je n'essaie pas du tout de vous distraire du fait que je n'ai pas updaté Bloody Mary depuis... très longtemps. *sifflote innocemment* Je suis tombée sur cette fic la semaine dernière, et elle m'a tellement touchée que j'ai immédiatement voulu vous la faire partager!  
Bref, je vous laisse donc avec le commentaire de l'auteure - que je remercie chaleureusement pour m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fic - suivi de l'histoire du fameux bracelet. Bonne lecture à tous!_  
_

* * *

**Avez-vous remarqué le bracelet que House portait dans la saison 8? Non? Retournez vérifier, on peut l'apercevoir dans chaque épisode, ou presque. J'ai recherché la signification qu'il pouvait avoir. Hugh Laurie a dit que House l'avait fabriqué en prison, et il voulait que son personnage le porte pour se souvenir chaque jour de tout ce qu'il a traversé. Certes, c'est sympa, mais je préfère ma version, parce qu'elle implique Cuddy et Rachel. Cette courte fic explique ma vision des choses concernant ce bracelet. Elle se situe dans la saison 8, plutôt vers la fin. House, MD ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait eu un épisode racontant l'histoire du bracelet. En fait la saison 8 aurait été très différente... Enfin bref, House ne m'appartient pas. Poursuivez votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

House s'assit sur son canapé, noyant ses chagrins dans une bouteille de whisky. Sa prostituée s'en allait, pas même pour une raison légitime comme se marier, elle passait simplement à autre chose en le laissant de côté. Sa femme, qu'il avait fini par aimer à force de passer du temps avec elle, l'avait quitté parce qu'il lui avait caché le tout petit détail qu'était l'obtention de sa carte verte, qui lui permettait entre autres de partir de chez lui n'importe quand. Wilson avait un cancer, le super-héros, l'oncologue au cœur d'or se faisait bousiller par la maladie qu'il combattait depuis vingt ans pour autrui. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, et rien de tout cela n'était juste.

House avait le cafard depuis sa sortie de prison. La liberté conditionnelle est infernale, vous dire où vous pouvez aller, ce que vous pouvez faire chaque minute de chaque foutue journée est fatiguant et humiliant. House n'était pas quelqu'un qui d'habitude obéissait aux règles, mais il ne voulait plus jamais retourner derrière les barreaux. Il était coriace, malin, il parvenait à s'en sortir là-bas, mais il ne voulait plus recommencer. Il avala quelques pilules de Vicodin supplémentaires, et porta la bouteille à sa bouche une nouvelle fois. Il se fichait pas mal que mélanger des médicaments à de l'alcool fût une mauvaise idée, il se fichait pas mal que cela pût le tuer. Pour quoi d'autre pouvait-il bien vouloir vivre de toute façon ? Tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir de bon dans sa vie lui avait été retiré. Il tâta à nouveau de la bouteille, mais s'interrompit à mi-gorgée quand il remarqua le bracelet effiloché, dont les couleurs jaune et noir avaient perdu de leur vivacité, qui pendait à son poignet. Il posa lentement la bouteille, fit glisser le bracelet au bout de ses doigts et le tritura en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Ce n'était pas un vulgaire vieux bracelet, c'était un bracelet qui symbolisait tout ce qu'il avait jamais aimé et tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Rachel le lui avait offert la veille du jour où on suspecta que Cuddy était atteinte d'un cancer. Il se trouvait chez elles lorsqu'elle était rentrée de l'école. Rachel avait bondi dans le séjour en appelant son nom; elle avait dû apercevoir sa moto dans l'allée en arrivant. Elle avait rapidement grimpé sur ses genoux, extirpé une sorte de fil de laine de sa poche et le lui avait tendu. Il lui avait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, ce à quoi elle avait répondu, « C'est un bracelet, _bloody scallywag _! » Il avait regardé l'objet d'un air interrogateur. Voulait-elle qu'il le porte ? Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il en fasse et elle avait répliqué qu'elle ne savait pas, mais qu'elle l'avait fabriqué pour lui à l'école. On avait confié aux élèves la tâche de confectionner un bracelet pour leur meilleur ami, et elle avait fait le sien pour lui. House n'avait jamais été une personne très émotive, mais il avait senti son cœur se gonfler un tantinet pendant qu'elle lui avait raconté l'histoire.

Il avait porté le bracelet pendant le dîner, puis toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent mettre Rachel au lit. Il l'avait enlevé et fourré dans la poche de son jean, pour quasiment l'oublier le lendemain quand Cuddy s'était réveillée et l'avait informé de la présence de sang dans son urine. Puis avait commencé la spirale infernale qui donna finalement lieu à Cuddy le quittant pour avoir retouché à la drogue et fui la douleur qu'il ressentait. L'existence même du bracelet lui était sortie de la tête, jusqu'au soir où Cuddy avait dû le conduire à l'hôpital après qu'il eût tenté d'exciser les tumeurs enfouies dans sa jambe.

Les effets de l'anesthésie s'étaient dissipés, le tirant de son long sommeil. Il avait parcouru sa chambre d'hôpital des yeux, trouvant promptement Cuddy endormie assez peu confortablement sur le canapé. Il avait eu un petit rire; la doyenne de l'hôpital dormait sur un des sofas merdiques qu'elle avait elle-même choisis. Puis il remarqua Rachel, qui semblait apeurée, blottie contre sa mère. House avait fait un effort pour s'asseoir, en vain. Il était seulement parvenu à se redresser contre ses oreillers. Il avait voulu attirer son attention, mais le son rauque de sa voix semblait effrayer la petite fille encore plus.

« Tout va bien, Rachel. Tu vois, je vais mieux, grâce à ta mère et toi qui êtes venues m'aider. » Rachel avait secoué la tête. Elle avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de pleurer. House n'avait rien fait pour la calmer et quelque part, il s'était senti coupable.

« Tu nous aimes plus, maman et moi. Tu viens plus nous voir et tu portes pas mon bracelet. Pourquoi tu veux plus être mon meilleur ami ? Pourquoi tu nous aimes plus ? » Entendre ces mots de la bouche de l'enfant de trois ans à qui il s'était très attaché en l'espace d'un an lui avait presque déchiré le cœur.

« Je vous aime toujours beaucoup toutes les deux. On s'est juste disputés. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre pour l'instant, mais ta mère mérite bien mieux que moi. Et c'est pas pour ça que je ne vous aime plus. »

Rachel n'avait pas semblé convaincue. « Tu ne portes pas ton bracelet de meilleur ami. » Pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple au monde. Il ne l'aimait plus parce qu'il ne le montrait pas. D'une certaine façon, elle avait eu raison; il ne le montrait plus, et peut-être qu'il devrait essayer corriger cela.

« J'ai oublié de le mettre quand on est partis, Rachel. Il est sur la commode dans ma chambre, j'ai juste oublié de le mettre. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne veux pas être ton meilleur ami, ça veut simplement dire que je l'ai oublié. » Elle semblait comprendre cette réponse. « Maintenant essaies de te rendormir, si Maman se réveille et que tu es toujours debout, elle va pas être très contente. » House avait observé Rachel se blottir contre le flanc de Cuddy, puis tomber paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain, elles étaient parties. Elles avaient laissé un mot, mais elles étaient parties.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Cuddy, il se dégageait des débris que constituait sa salle à manger. Il avait foncé dans sa maison avec sa voiture parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté de la voir avec un autre homme. Il s'était éloigné en boitant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il était rentré, avait fourré des affaires dans un sac et s'était dirigé vers la frontière. Avant de quitter sa chambre pour, le pensait-il, la dernière fois, il avait aperçu le bracelet de l'amitié posé sur sa commode, comme il l'avait assuré à Rachel. Il s'en était emparé et l'avait enfoui dans sa poche, voulant se raccrocher à un petit peu du bonheur qu'il venait de détruire et qu'il ne récupérerait jamais.

Il avait fui le pays pendant quelques mois, pour au final être arrêté et envoyé en prison. Un procès devait avoir lieu, mais cette étape n'avait jamais été franchie. Il ne disposait pas d'un avocat; il avait assuré sa propre défense et accepté ce qui lui avait été offert. Il ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit, mais il se punissait lui-même. La torture mentale interne ne lui suffisait plus, la prison était la seule chose qui lui avait semblé être une sanction suffisante pour ce qu'il avait fait. C'était soit l'incarcération, soit la mort, mais cette dernière option aurait été trop facile.

Tout ce qui lui appartenait lui avait confisqué à son entrée dans l'établissement, y compris le bracelet de Rachel, qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche tous les jours. Le moment où on lui avait rendu ses affaires au bout d'un an derrière les barreaux avait presque été irréel. Il pouvait à nouveau se servir de son porte-feuille, porter sa montre, et utiliser sa propre canne. Il avait tripoté le bracelet un moment avant de le faire glisser sur son poignet. Cela lui avait semblé étranger, il avait eu l'impression de ne pas mériter de le porter. Il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait dit à Rachel la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il ne venait plus à la maison, certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne les aimait plus. Ces mots étaient toujours vrais. Il ne reviendrait plus les voir, ne les reverrait plus jamais, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aimait plus. Au contraire, il semblait les aimer encore plus. Il n'en voulait pas à Cuddy de l'avoir dénoncé. Il l'avait mérité. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir reprendre tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, mais rien ne pouvait redresser ses torts.

Il avait récupéré son travail, Foreman pensait qu'être le patron lui donnait à présent une sorte de super-pouvoir. Evidemment, menacer le diagnosticien de le renvoyer en prison était une tactique plutôt bonne. House avait dû apprendre à vivre en suivant les règles. Si seulement Cuddy pouvait le voir maintenant, à la merci de tout le monde. Plus rien n'avait de signification. Les puzzles étaient juste des puzzles, les patients étaient plus agaçants que jamais. Il avait fini par se rapprocher de Dominika, tout allait bien entre eux, il avait même commencé à apprécier sa vie pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de prison. Ce soir, toutes les bombes inimaginables lui étaient tombées dessus. On lui arrachait des mains les seules choses qui lui donnaient envie de vivre, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

House continua de fixer le pâle bracelet des yeux. Il réfléchissait à ce à quoi sa vie aurait ressemblé s'il n'avait pas tout fait foirer. Et s'il n'avait pas pris de Vicodin ce soir-là ? Seraient-ils toujours ensemble ? Et s'il avait pris de la Vicodin mais n'avait pas ravagé la salle à manger de la doyenne ? Se seraient-ils rabibochés ? En tout cas, Cuddy et Rachel feraient toujours partie de sa vie. House sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil et il l'essuya avant qu'elle ne dévale sa joue. Il replaça le bracelet autour de son poignet et s'excusa dans le vide. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée tomber. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait mieux. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime plus. J'aimerais me rattraper auprès de toi et de ta mère. » Quiconque l'entendrait pourrait penser qu'il parlait à un enfant mort, ou peut-être qu'il hallucinait. House était pourtant complètement sain d'esprit, il parlait à Rachel. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et ne le pourrait jamais, mais il devait dire tout cela, il devait s'excuser. Peu importaient la distance qui les séparait, les décisions de justice qui lui interdisaient de s'approcher des Cuddy. Peu importait si Rachel l'oubliait en grandissant, elles avaient volé son cœur il y a bien longtemps, et rien ne le ferait cesser de les aimer.

Les regrets refaisaient surface et House les repoussa à l'aide d'une autre demie-bouteille de scotch. Il tomba d'épuisement sur le canapé, se sentant encore terriblement coupable d'avoir perdu ainsi les seules femmes qui comptaient dans sa vie.

A des kilomètres de là, dans un autre Etat, la petite Rachel Cuddy âgée de cinq ans allait au lit. Sa maman venait de la border et d'allumer sa veilleuse. Elle serra son ours en peluche très fort et récita ses prières. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, elle récupéra d'entre le matelas et le cadre du lit un bracelet fait de fils de laine noire et jaune. C'était une copie de celui qu'elle avait fabriqué il y a plus d'un an et offert à son meilleur ami de tous les temps. Elle embrassa le bracelet et dit une autre prière. « Même si je ne te vois plus et même si je porte pas le bracelet tous les jours, ça veut pas dire que je t'aime plus. Je t'aime House, t'es mon meilleur, meilleur ami et j'ai hâte de te revoir. » Rachel gratifia le bracelet d'une autre bisou, le replaça sous le matelas et tenta de s'endormir. Elle n'avouerait jamais à sa maman qu'elle possédait un tel objet; dès qu'elle mentionnait House, Maman devenait triste et Rachel détestait attrister sa maman. House et Maman s'étaient juste disputés, mais House les aimait toujours et Maman l'aimait toujours. Rachel se laissa porter par le sommeil en pensant à la prochaine fois où il viendrait les voir et ils seraient à nouveau une vraie famille.

**J'ai écrit ça et je pleure... Sérieusement ? Bref, ma fic s'est mise à se raconter toute seule en plein milieu, tout comme la plupart de mes fics. Finalement, c'est une fin triste, ce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC mais avouons-le, la saison 8 n'était rien qu'un grand festival OOC. Vous savez à quel point j'aime les reviews, alors laissez m'en une en partant ! **

* * *

_Bien, vous avez entendu l'auteure... Je transmettrai les reviews que vous laisserez ici. Merci!_**  
**


End file.
